This invention relates to an improvement in a mat which holds a volatile substance to be dispersed to repel insects when the mat sits on top of a heated plate and emits the volatile substance.
This invention relates to an appliance for dispensing a volatile substance as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,430, the contents of which are incorporated herein.
The appliance described in the '430 patent includes a sole plate 32 having a mat sitting on heated surface 33, with the heated surface 33 causing a volatile substance in the mat being dispersed through the heating of the mat.
This invention relates to enhancing the mat structure by creating and developing a new mat structure which will extend mat life at least two or three times current mat life.
The new long life mat (hereinafter LLM) is almost twice as long as the standard mat currently available. In particular, the long life mat is approximately nine centimeters long while the current four hour mat is five centimeters long.
In the new structure, the LLM extends beyond the plate 32 by approximately two centimeters on each side, and it may drape on the side of the appliance.